


Early Bird

by starry_nights88



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, consent issues if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard getting Simon to sleep through the night, but it's even harder getting him up the next morning. So hard, in fact, that Jace has to resort to desperately delicious measures to get Simon up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

It wasn't much of a surprise when Jace rolled over to see Simon still fast asleep, snoring softly on his back with an arm thrown over his face in a weak attempt to block the morning light that leaked through the shabby curtains that hung over the vampire's bedroom window. Jace knew it'd take more than a little light to wake a sleeping vampire during the day, even if that vampire happened to be a Daylighter like his lover. Even though Simon was trying to break the habit, he still possessed a strong compulsion to sleep during the day and stay up all night. It was something they had been working on without much success, not that they didn’t have fun trying out new and creative ways to tire Simon out enough to sleep through the night.

An arm pillowed his head as he reached for the sheet covering Simon's body. Jace's fingers curled in the fabric, grasping it before tugging it down his lover's body, revealing inch after inch of delicious pale skin that was so unlike Jace's own. The vampire's flesh was completely free of marks and blemishes; the only scars remaining being those that had led to this second life of Simon's and, partially hidden by his overgrown bangs, the Mark of Cain laid in stark relief on his forehead. Even so, Simon was perfect—perfect in a way that Jace would never be, that he could only wish to be. It was that perfection, however, that had drawn Jace to Simon in the first place.

Jace's lips curved into a small smirk as he shifted to follow the motion of his arm, looking over the sleeping vampire with his elbow bracing him against the mattress next to Simon's side as Jace watched him. Simon's eyes flickered beneath his eyelids as he dreamt and Jace was struck by his beauty as he always was. His smirk widened and became just the slightest bit more devious as he leaned closer, brushing his mouth against Simon's in a feather light kiss. There was no pressure to the kiss, no overwhelming passion that always seemed to sweep them away. It was just a simply meeting of mouths; one of them slack with sleep and the other fast at work, pressing kisses to Simon's mouth, cheeks, nose and jaw.

And still, the vampire slept on, undisturbed. He didn't even twitch or flinch, and Jace found himself chuckling softly. He knew it'd take even more than a little morning light and some soft kissing to wake his sleeping Daylighter. He shifted again, pushing himself further up as he pulled the sheet completely free of Simon's body and, for a moment, Jace allowed himself to drink in the sight of his naked lover. _Perfection_. His eyes, darkened with lust, came to rest on Simon's cock, half hard with the morning and just begging for attention. And it was this attention that Jace was all too willing to give.

Jace's hands followed the line of his vision, sliding down the vampire's body, but not stopping to investigate and explore. They didn't stop until they were wrapping around Simon's semi-erected penis, stroking it slowly and teasingly, working it to full-hardness as a soft sigh left Simon. But, still, the vampire showed no signs of waking up. That was just fine, though. Jace didn't mind. His crooked grin grew more mischievous, more dangerous and he knew that it'd take more than a little sunshine, more than some soft kissing and more than a little heavy petting to wake Simon.

He moved again, sliding down the length of Simon's body until he was between his lover's parted legs, held open by a hand on either thigh as Jace leaned down. His mouth already watering for the hard cock in front of him as Jace parted his lips and took the tip into his mouth. Jace sucked the head, groaning softly at his lover's taste as his thumbs rubbed the soft skin of Simon's inner thigh and, finally, there was some response to Jace's ministrations. Simon moved—arching into Jace's warm, wet mouth—but did not wake. It was a challenge and Jace never backed down from a challenge.

One of Jace's hands left Simon's thigh, instead wrapping around the base of his erection as Jace lifted his head to glance up at his lover, checking for any signs of wakefulness. There were none, but it did nothing to deter the determined shadowhunter. He returned his attention to Simon's erection, stroking the shaft slowly to watch the reddened, leaking head before he darted down to flick his tongue across the slit to chase a bead of precome. Again, he groaned softly at the taste before leaning back down, engulfing Simon's cock as the sudden craving to have more, to taste more struck Jace.

He heard the softest of groans as he bobbed his head, the groan accompanied by a soft, inaudible murmur that simply didn't make any sense, but it was a sign; a sign that Simon was slowly, but surely being pulled from the throes of sleep. None of it served to slow Jace down, he continued to move his head and use his mouth to his best advantage. His fingers digging into his lover's thigh, surely leaving behind scratches and bruises that would heal in seconds as Jace took more and more of Simon. He didn't even stop when his mouth met his hand and the tip of Simon's erection hit the back of his throat, gagging Jace. He made up for the difference by stroking what he couldn't get into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to _suck_ with all that he was worth as he bobbed his head and roughly moved his hand.

And then, suddenly, Simon hissed softly as his body tensed. He let out a surprised, "Jace!" Before his fingers snaked through Jace's hair, grasping and tugging at the blond locks as Simon bucked into Jace's mouth. His breaths coming in ragged gasps, though he didn't retain the need to breath anymore. " _Shit_!" He cursed, he cried out as Jace's hand fell away from his thigh to grasp the forgotten comforter beneath them.

Jace gave up the control he held as he let Simon take what he needed, as Jace let Simon fuck his mouth until his jaw burned and ached. Simon's movements grew harsh, a little desperate and erratic until they were just teetering on the edge of oblivion. " _Jace_!" Simon cried out. "Jace, I'm gonna—" But he was cut short by his own groan, trying to warn Jace as he always did, but Jace didn't stop. He never did, he never pulled away. He kept going; harder and faster until Simon was crying out his name again and his release was coating the back of Jace's throat.

Still, Jace moved his head over Simon's cock—milking it for whatever was left—slowly and lazily he moved until there was nothing left to be had, then and _only_ then did Jace pull away. He ran his tongue over Simon's softening erection, more teasing than anything, as the vampire tugged at his hair again, beckoning him with a soft call of his name, "Jace."

The blond smiled—no, no he _smirked_ as he lifted himself to his arm, hovering over Simon's spent body as Jace pulled himself up before crossing his arms over his lover's chest, resting his chin on his arms as he gave his vampire a crooked grin. "Good morning?" He chirped; more of a question than a greeting as his golden eyes twinkled playfully.

Simon snorted softly in amusement, a grin touching his feature as he lethargically carded a hand through Jace's messy hair. "I'll say," he agreed.


End file.
